A problem that often arises in an Internet environment is that of unauthorized or improper access to web sites by robots, commonly referred to as “bots”. Bots are programs that are run on computers that automatically access a web site without the need for user interaction. Although some bots may access a web site for proper purposes, e.g., search engine spiders that are authorized to scrape information from web pages, other bots perform improper functions. For example, certain bots access web sites and register multiple fictitious users for improper purposes, access web site to mine confidential user information, guess user passwords, list items without authorization on sale or auction web sites, and so on. It will be appreciated that, due to the high processing power of computers running bots, a large number of unauthorized accesses may take place in an extremely short period of time. However, although unauthorized access by a user or human may still occur, it is a substantially slower process.